Kamen Rider Hero: Treat-Giving Day
by Pikatwig
Summary: It's Treat-Giving Day in the main Fire Emblem world and Tiki-chan is taking Takeshi to go celebrate it at a nearby village. Just a cute little story with the two main characters of KR Hero for the holidays. (Non-canon to Hero, but some elements will be adapted into canon. One-shot)


Our second Kamen Rider Hero holiday special. Reason for this… bit of a delay on Hero proper. Before anybody asks why not funnel time to any of the Hero crossovers… well, Movie War Dimension and the recently announced Zi-O crossover will need to wait until a certain point, and Heroic Tales: Kamen Rider Marth is undergoing some slight revisions. So… yeah. Halloween special it is. ...honestly, the idea of a Halloween special kind of just came to me while laying in bed one night and ideas just sort of generated in my mind.

This chapter is non-canon to Hero, but some elements will pop up later in the story. There'll be less focus on the action for this chapter because of the plot I want to tell for it. Just figured I would let you know. And, another FYI, this won't be to scary. There'll be one slight scary moment later on, which will necessitate Takeshi to turn into Hero, but that'll be it. Reason being… I'm not exactly a big fan of scary stuff… and KKD doesn't like Halloween. KKD mentioned he didn't like Halloween back during his video review series, but has never explained why that is.

Well, let's go ahead and get our holiday special going.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

Takeshi gave a worried exhale as he looked over the calendar on his phone.

 _October 31st, XXXX_

"Oh boy…" he sighed.

"Take-ku~n!" Tiki-chan called out as she flew over to him and landed on his shoulder "I see you saw the calendar."

"...yeah…"

"You wanna go outside and have some fun? There's going to be a festival in a nearby village," Tiki-chan informed.

"Look, I don't care for that festival of sorts. I had… bad experiences with the version on my world and have stuck with alternatives ever since," Takeshi informed as he turned his attention away from Tiki-chan.

"Come on… please?" Tiki-chan pleaded as she gave a cute pleading look to him.

Takeshi was silent as he tried not to looked at Tiki-chan, but she was capable of floating up to his face and keeping the look up. He gave a soft exhale as he looked at her, "You're not going to stop giving me the pleading look until I say yes, huh?"

Tiki-chan not changing her expression gave him all the answer that he needed.

"...fine…" he sighed.

"Yay!" Tiki-chan cheered.

"So… do I need to dress up as anything? I dressed as the Green Ranger in both 2016 and 2017. ...I forget what I dressed as in 2018, but I have dressed up for the holiday before," Takeshi informed.

"I already have costumes in mind, but we're going to need to get out of here first," Tiki-chan explained.

"...how? The only way out is almost always locked up…" Takeshi commented as he motioned towards the main exit.

The small fairy then proceeded to fly over towards part of the wall and pressed up against a small segment of it. A part of the floor began to roll into the wall to reveal a secret passage.

"...secret passage…" Takeshi sighed, "That's going to be fun…"

Tiki-chan just stared at the entrance to the secret passage for a moment before she saw Takeshi head down the stairs and she quickly flew after him.

* * *

After some walking, mostly within the dark, the two emerged from what seemed to be a cave.

"...didn't expect that…" Takeshi admitted.

"Well… it's certainly late… the sun is starting to go down," Tiki-chan informed as she motioned up to the sky.

"Yeah," Takeshi nodded before he turned to see that the castle was very small from the distance that they were at, "...wow. We covered a large distance in only that short a time…"

"Come on," Tiki-chan quickly called as she started to fly towards the forest, "We gotta get going before it's to dark."

"Hai…" Takeshi said with a nod as he began to follow. He walked forward with a calm look on his face, yet had his hands buried in his pockets as if he was nervous about something.

"Is something the matter?" Tiki-chan asked as she flew closer to Takeshi's side.

"...no," Takeshi told he.

"Are you sure?"

Takeshi just gave a nod of his head and motioned for her to go back to guiding him towards the destination. She gave a small smile before she continued flying forward.

* * *

They eventually arrived a bit of a distance away from the village, being close enough for Takeshi to see some lights, but Tiki-chan gave him a motion to stop moving.

"What's up?"

"You asked about costumes earlier," Tiki-chan informed as she took the HeroPhone out of his jacket pocket, "And we will be dressing up. I already made our costumes, so all you need to do is dress in it."

"Right… you're somehow capable of magically storing things…" Takeshi recalled.

"All I have to do is press a button and you'll automatically go into your costume," Tiki-chan explained with a soft smile.

Takeshi just gave a small nod of his head before he saw Tiki-chan press a button. His clothes then flashed blue for a brief moment and then changed in an instant. The first thing that he noticed was that he had a white domino mask with black markings near the eyes. He then looked down to see the rest of the outfit consisted of a black collared shirt and dark gray vest with gold buttons, a black cloak, black pants, bright red gloves, and dark brown boots.

"...the protagonist from Persona 5? ...I guess this is ok. The simpler the better… but the neck is almost choking me…" Takeshi commented.

"Sorry about that," Tiki-chan apologized.

"It's fine… I can live with it, I guess. ...wait… why are you going to dress up? People who aren't Riders, or the mystery woman, can see you…"

"I know," Tiki-chan said as she put down Takeshi's phone. She then casted a bit of magic that caused her to glow a white light, then, when the light faded, she now stood to be about young Tiki's normal height, "Ta-da!"

"Wait, since when could you do that?" Takeshi questioned.

"...I can't remember."

Takeshi simply gave an annoyed exhale as Tiki-chan picked up the phone again, "Now what?"

"This," Tiki-chan smiled before she pressed a button on the phone. Her body once more was surrounded by a white light. She then twirled around like she was ice skating as a sort of blue dress with a cape appeared on her body in a pink light, then two wrist bands appeared around her hands as she raised her hands up to the sky, two blue boots appeared along her feet, then she gained a sort of wizard's cap atop her head, and in her hands appeared a magic wand that was decked in red and yellow gems. She then gave a magical girl-like pose and smiled a nice smile, "Ta-da!"

"Uh… how'd you learn of the Dark Magician Girl and why pick her costume?" Takeshi questioned, "And, moreover, what was with the magical girl transformation there?"

"I just wanted to try and do that because I thought it would be fun," Tiki-chan admitted as she walked over to Takeshi, "As for my costume… this and your costume just happened to at the top of your phone's search history."

"...alright… but… why not make us match up?"

"...what do you mean?"

"Make our costumes be from the same series, I mean. If you're dressed as the Dark Magician Girl, than I should've been Yugi… and I feel like you could've been that cat from Persona 5 seeing how helpful yet silly you can be…" Takeshi commented before he recalled something else, "Then again, the latter would be more apt since you sound like that cat, as well as a certain electric mouse."

"...you don't like the costume?" Tiki-chan nervously asked.

"What? N-No, of course not! I love it. I'm just confused why you didn't try matching us up for the franchises you chose for our costumes, that's all."

"...like I said… they just happened to be at the top of your phone's search history."

"Fair enough," Takeshi said with a slight shrug. He then took a moment to adjust the gloves a little before Tiki-chan handed him a bucket, "Huh?"

"We gotta get candy," Tiki-chan smiled.

Takeshi gave a nervous exhale as Tiki-chan guided him forward. The two eventually arrived at the village and Takeshi gave a soft gasp as he looked at the area around them. While there were haystacks, some Jack-o-Lanterns, and decorations with Halloween colors, the festival looked more like a traditional Japanese summer festival.

"...wow…" Takeshi gawked.

"Welcome to Treat-Giving Day!" Tiki-chan announced as she motioned to the festival before them. She guided him forward and he had an amazed look at the sights around him, "This is a holiday where we honor all life on our beautiful world and give treats of all kind to each-other!"

"Sounds nice…" Takeshi commented.

"The reason we dress up is so that we can honor the various different things that live in the world. As for giving treats? It's to show appreciation to the living for what they do," Tiki-chan continued to explain.

"Sounds sort of like something Marth might have made…"

"It was King Marth who made this holiday up, actually," Tiki-chan said with a smile.

"Really?"

"After the war and his wedding to his beloved, he wanted to show appreciation to the various forms of life that live and that had lived. So, he made up the holiday and initially based it off of festivals that are in the summer, as you can clearly tell," Tiki-chan continued as she motioned around, "Then, after a while, I… or… rather… the Tiki of his era, came up with the costume idea to honor other parts of life and Caeda came up with the idea to give out treats to people who attended."

"So not so much Halloween and more Thanksgiving with elements of Halloween and aesthetics of Japanese festivals."

"More or less," Tiki-chan said with a slight shrug.

"I'm down for it," Takeshi smiled as he got a grip on his bucket, "Though, second it gets to scary, I want out."

"Gotcha."

They then began to roam around the festival grounds and look around at all of the decorations. Various festival stands stood around the area with pumpkins, balloons, some haystacks, and there were also steamers. There also looked to be some games that would be at Japanese festivals as well as some games one might play at a Halloween party.

"Looks really amazing…" Takeshi commented.

Tiki-chan gave a small nod of her head before some other kids that looked to be around similar ages walked up to them, "Oh, hi."

Takeshi looked to see that the kids were dressed as some animals, some that he recognizes and some he didn't, yet still had a nice smile on his face as he waved to them.

"Your costumes look great," a girl in a pegasus costume complimented.

"What are you two?" a boy in a wolf costume asked.

"I'm a cute little magician girl who can be summoned via a special card," Tiki-chan began, giving a cute pose, before she then motioned to Takeshi, "And my companion here is a trickster hero of another world."

"Cool…" the kids gawked.

Takeshi simply stood next to Tiki-chan for a moment before a thought occurred to him. The group of kids soon headed off to play some party games and, after making sure nobody else would hear, Takeshi turned to Tiki-chan, "How'd you know he was a trickster?"

"Happened upon a little bit of that game's script while I was working on your costume," Tiki-chan explained before she got her bucket ready, "Anyway… I'm going to go get some candy. You go do the same and then we'll meet up, ok?"

"Alright. Just be careful," Takeshi told her.

Tiki-chan gave a thumbs up before she headed off to some of the stands.

"...this might be a nice holiday after all," Takeshi commented with a smile as he headed off in the opposite direction to get some candy as well.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Tiki-chan's bucket was filled with a bunch of sweets. She had a happy smile on her face as she walked along to find Takeshi, but she then noticed a pair of girls that were both dressed like dragon Manakete. She initially smiled at them before she gave a soft gasp as she saw that they had green and purple hair respectively...

* * *

" _Hey, Tiki!" a young girl's voice called out. Tiki turned towards the source of the voice to see a girl with violet hair, red eyes, who was currently wearing a red scarf along with a large black and gold-trimmed cloak on top of a red dress, red and purple stockings, black high heeled shoes, and she had yellow dragon-like wings._

" _Myrrh-chan! You ready to go?" Tiki asked._

" _Small question… what are you dressed as?" the other girl, Myrrh, asked._

" _I'm a pumpkin. My kaa-san made me this costume,' Tiki said with a beaming smile._

" _Alright," Myrrh smiled back, "Let's go celebrate this new holiday that your dad made!"_

* * *

"Myrrh-chan…" Tiki-chan whispered.

"Hey, kid, you ok? You're crying," a stand owner asked with concern evident in his tone.

Tiki-chan blinked a little as she moved her hands to feel that, indeed, she had been crying. She quickly wiped away the tears before turning her attention to the stand owner, "Yeah… I'm alright. Sorry to make you worry."

"Well, take this," the stand owner said as he handed her a piece of candy.

"Thank you. Happy Treat-Giving Day," Tiki-chan said before she walked off.

"You too."

* * *

Takeshi leaned back against the steps to a temple as he waited for Tiki-chan to show up. He gave a soft exhale, taking out a piece of candy from his bucket, then took out his phone and pulled up a clip of a Kamen Rider episode.

 _ **=READY! POINTER ON!=**_

 _ **=FINISH TIME! FAIZ!=**_

The bluenette munched on a little bit of his candy as he continued to watch the clip.

 _ **=EXCEED TIME BURST!=**_

"Certainly neat seeing two Riders team up like that…"

 _ **=LIMIT TIME BREAK!=**_

" _Rocket Kirimomikōka Kick!"_

"Heh…" Takeshi snickered before another video loaded up.

 _ **=WIZARD!=**_

 _ **=ARMOR TIME! PLEASE… WI~ZA~RD!=**_

Takeshi sighed a little as he looked at the clip of Kamen Rider Geiz Wizard Armor, "Seriously, Geiz? Don't go stealing Sougo's thunder like that. I don't care if you think main Riders should be shared, keep Ghost, Faiz, even Build for all I care, but let Sougo have Wizard. Then again, Sougo did use it once later on. ...I think. Did he? Hmm…"

"You do remember that he gave it to him, right?" Tiki-chan asked as she walked over.

"I know, but still…" Takeshi retorted.

Tiki-chan just sighed as she sat next to Takeshi and wiped away some tears from her eyes.

"...you alright?" Takeshi asked as he looked up at her.

"...just some of young Tiki's memories…" Tiki-chan responded as she took out some candy from her bucket, "She was hanging out with Myrrh on the first Treat-Giving Day and I guess I'm just feeling her sadness about not being able to see her again…"

"Myrrh… Myrrh… Myrrh…" Takeshi muttered to himself as he tried to recall what game she was from.

"The Manakate from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones," Tiki-chan reminded.

"Right," Takeshi said with a snap of his fingers before he recalled something else, "Wait… what happened to that game? And… what about the other games in the series?"

"If they didn't get seperated into one of the other worlds, they're still tied to this one," Tiki-chan explained before she sighed and looked down to her candy bowl, "...Take-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"...why do you think I have their memories? Just to torment me with shadows of a time that wasn't mine…?" Tiki-chan asked as she leaned back against the step.

"I honestly couldn't tell you… I had assumed you had the young Tiki's memories because you were reincarnated from her, but then you said you have the memories of the other two…"

"...just scattered bits and pieces of them. ...I can recall the joy that Mirage Tiki felt when she met Itsuki… I can recall the courage young Tiki had when she fought alongside her parents…" she said before giving a sad sigh, "I can recall the sadness the older Tiki felt when she reawoke in Robin's time…"

Takeshi placed a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her a little.

"...why do I have these memories? And… for that matter… why am I even here? I'm not Tiki and I'll probably fade away once the problems caused by that pink Rider are cleared away…" Tiki-chan wondered as tears formed in her eyes, "Why I am here…?"

"To help me…" Takeshi stated in a calm, yet matter of fact, tone.

"And then what? Once you clear up the damage, you'll go home, and I'll never see you again. What will my purpose be then once you're gone?!" Tiki nearly yelled as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

Takeshi was quiet for a moment before he began to wipe away Tiki-chan's tears, "Well… I'd say you'll be around to make sure no one undoes what I did to help make these worlds the way they should be. And if push comes to shove, you can always let me know. After all, it doesn't matter where you came from; what matters is who you believe you are and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. And if you're still worried about the many futures, no future is truly written in ink or stone. The future is whatever you make of it based on your actions and beliefs now. So make the best of today and make your future a good one."

Tiki-chan had a bit of an awestruck look on her face as what Takeshi said began to settle in. She sadly exhaled as she took out a bit of candy from her bucket and then looked up at Takeshi, "...why is it you care about me so much? I'm just a little fairy who probably annoys you…"

"You're not just a fairy who annoys me. Sure, you annoy me sometimes, but I know you care about me, and throughout our travels together… I grew to care for you as a friend, Tiki-chan. I could never replace anyone like you, even when I do return home," Takeshi said in an assuring tone.

"...thank you…" Tiki-chan whispered as she handed him a piece of candy.

"No problem," he smiled as he accepted the candy and noticed that it was getting kind of dark, "Think we should start heading back soon?"

"Yeah. I'll make sure we have a way back," Tiki-chan told him.

"Are you sure you can do that by yourself?"

"Don't worry about it," Tiki-chan said with a smile.

"...alright…"

Tiki-chan smiled as she headed off, but Takeshi just looked a bit nervous.

* * *

It was soon night and Tiki-chan was still walking around the forest, now not capable of seeing, and was clearly lost.

"...I should know the way back…" she whispered to herself as she looked around, but only saw the large trees. She nervously began to walk backwards as she looked at one tree that seemed rather imposing due to it's size, "...I guess I really am useless like I thought I was…"

She sat down against a tree and began to curl up into a ball, "...I'm supposed to be a helper, but I can't help myself…"

Tears once more flowed from her eyes, but she then heard a low growl. She gave a fear-filled gasp as she stood back up and saw what looked to be blobs of darkness with red eyes that were growling like wolves.

"...oh no…" she whispered, "...I'm sorry, Take-kun. I… I'm just useless. I'm just somebody without an identity… a helper who can't help herself… just… a useless… helpless… stupid fairy…"

She could hear the creatures begin to approach, but then…

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

"Huh?"

"Henshin!"

 **=HERO!=**

She looked up to see the silver lights flash as Takeshi transformed into Hero and quickly got her away from the shadow creatures, "Take-kun…"

"What was that you were just saying?" Hero questioned.

"...you heard me?"

"Cause I don't think you're any of those."

"...really?"

"Of course you're not helpless. You've been more than a help to every Rider I've met, as well as myself. Useless? Hardly. You've prove yourself to be so forward-thinking and proactive about many things that I would've flopped more than once without your help. And you're not a stupid fairy. You're the smartest, kindest, most amazing person I met. Sure, you may have the exterior and kindness of a fairy, but inside you have the true strength of a Manakete, a true noble dragon, just waiting to emerge and prove you're your own person! You may share a name and image with other Tikis in this multiverse, but only you can determine who you are, and I'm willing to support you no matter who that may be or where you are. And if you ever feel lost… you can always count on me. Ore wa shinjite iru, Tiki-chan! (I believe in you, Tiki-chan!)"

Tiki-chan looked to Hero with a smile, tears of joy in her eyes, and a very faint blush on her face, "...thank you."

The growls of the wolf-shadow creatures interrupted their moment as the creatures began to get a bit closer.

"Don't worry about those guys, I got this," Hero told her as he got up.

"Be careful," Tiki-chan told him.

"Thanks, Tiki-chan. You're always so helpful to me," Hero responded as he charged forward to fight off the shadow creatures.

The word 'helpful' began to echo in Tiki-chan's mind as she looked towards her hands. She glanced back up to see Hero was having a bit of difficulty knocking the monsters around, as they were capable of continuing to attack in spite of the bits of damage dealt to them.

"...maybe… I'm more helpful than I think…" she whispered to herself.

Hero continued to try and kick the shadow creatures, but they just ended up not being damaged by the blows. He slowly backed away from them as they got closer to him.

Tiki-chan gasped, closed her eyes, and then quickly drew a five-pointed star before she threw the star forward as an energy attack. The energy blast smacked one of the shadow wolves and caused it to vanish into smoke.

(Insert Song: Last Surprise, Casey Lee Williams Cover)

"What the…?" Hero gasped.

"...did I just…?" Tiki-chan whispered.

Hero quickly jumped over to her side and turned to her, "What did you just do…?"

"Magic…"

"Since when did you know attack magic?"

"I just… did it…" Tiki-chan commented as she did the same motion again, but the light energy attack was only capable of stunning one of the monsters.

Hero then took this moment to charge in, punch the stunned monster, and caused it to explode into shadowy mist. Another one was about to get a jump on him, but Tiki-chan managed to stun it with her light magic attack in time. Hero smirked under his helmet as he kicked it to make it explode as well.

"Whoooaaa! Looking cool, Take-kun!" Tiki-chan cheered.

Hero gave a small snicker before he dodged out of the way of another light blast. Tiki-chan quickly drew four more stars and then quickly launched them towards the shadow creatures to get stunned.

"Gotta finish them off fast since we don't know how long they'll be stunned," Tiki-chan commented as she took out a card from her hat, "Use this one."

"What is it?" Hero questioned.

"Hurry up and put it in. It'll let us beat them," Tiki-chan told him.

Hero simply shrugged his shoulders before he slid the card in.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: …=**

"Yosh… sō kōgeki! Sō kōgeki!" Tiki-chan cheered out.

"...huh?" Hero said with a slight head tilt.

"All-out attack!" Tiki-chan quickly explained.

"Oh, ok," Hero nodded before he gave a small chuckle, "It's show time!"

 **=A-A-A-ALL-OUT ATTACK!=**

"They're done for!" Tiki-chan yelled.

Both Hero and Tiki-chan leapt into the air, briefly posed, and then rapidly struck at the remaining shadow creatures. Hero then landed and flicked his wrists as the monsters blew up into smoke.

"And that's it!"

(End Insert Song)

* * *

Hero turned back into Takeshi as he and Tiki-chan made their way back to the fairgrounds.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry…" Tiki-chan apologized.

"Don't worry, Tiki-chan. I understand your situation now, and I forgive you for making me worry. Though, I guess this is a sort of return for all the times I've made you worry about me…" Takeshi told her.

"I guess," Tiki-chan said with a small giggle.

They then heard something begin to approach the same area they walked in and they turned to see it was a small pack of wolves.

"...oh brother…" Takeshi sighed as he got out his transformation device.

"Wait a moment…" Tiki-chan told him.

"...huh?"

Tiki-chan walked off to some of the stands that were nearby and, after a short while, she came back with a couple of the stand owners.

"You guys want some food, right?" Tiki-chan asked as she looked at the wolves. The wolves then gave some nods in response to her inquiry. She smiled and then motioned to the stand owners that she brought back, "Well, here you go."

The wolves then happily began to eat the food that was brought to them.

"Good thinking there, kid," one man smiled.

"Well, Treat-Giving Day is about all life, so…" Tiki-chan said as she scratched the back of her head.

The stand owners soon left after the wolves had finished eating. Tiki-chan then turned towards one that had green-grey fur and tapped it's back.

"Hey… do you mind helping us out with something?" Tiki-chan asked.

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan soon returned to their base of operations, the latter now back to her normal form, as Takeshi nibbled on a bit of candy.

"That was fun," Tiki-chan giggled.

"Gotta give you credit for thinking of asking the wolf to trace our scent back to the secret entrance. That was something I don't think I would've thought of," Takeshi commented with an amazed look.

"Thank you…" Tiki-chan said with a small blush.

"So… how do we get the costumes off?" Takeshi questioned.

"Oh, easy," Tiki-chan calmly said as she pressed a button on Takeshi's phone and they both returned to their normal attires, "There."

"Cool," Takeshi smiled as he plopped down on the mattress he had and got out a small bit of candy to nibble on.

"...sorry if I bogged down your fun with my worries. It's just stuff I think about and, well, I guess seeing more of the young Tiki's memories brought those emotions and fears to the surface…"

"Honestly, I had a blast either way. I had the best not-Halloween ever, but I understand your concerns. It happens to the best of us," Takeshi told her.

Tiki-chan simply nodded a bit as Takeshi leaned back against the mattress. She floated next to him as he just relaxed a bit, "Take-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for helping me realize something important."

"What's that?"

"I'm here to help people. Even if you're not around, I'm destined to keep helping others. Thank you for helping me come to that realization…"

"No problem…"

The room was silent for a bit longer before Tiki-chan spoke again, "...Take-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"...you're important to me…"

"Same to you…"

Tiki-chan gained a small blush on her face as Takeshi closed his eyes, "...what do you mean by…?"

She then saw that Takeshi was now asleep. She gave out a soft sigh before she floated away, used Takeshi's phone to put the candy buckets into his inventory, and then she looked to him, "...sleep well, my great hero…"

She floated to his cheek, gave it a tiny kiss, turned back to his phone, put on a song, and then listened to it as it played.

 _Mita koto nai yatta koto nai o osorenai de (Don't be afraid of stuff you've never seen or done)_

"Heh… sounds nice…" she whispered.

 _Sā fyūchā hīrō hashirunda oikaze o ukete (Come on, future hero! Let's run with the winds at our backs)_

Tiki-chan giggled a bit as she sat down and fell asleep herself…

* * *

 **Saisho ni atta toki yori zuibun hiniyaketa ne (You've gotten a lot tanner since we first met)**

 **Fuku mo sukoshi yogoreteru kurai no hō ga Kimi mirashikute ii ya (Clothes have gotten a bit dirty, but that's alright since it's more like you)**

 **Bōshi ni kakushita kuyashi namida mo hora (Even with bitter tears hidden under the hat)**

 **Taiyō ga sugu ni kawakashite kureru sa (Look, the sun will dry them soon enough)**

 **Kutabireru made manande (Learning 'til we're tired)**

 **Kuraku naru made asonde (Playing 'til it's dark)**

 **Niji-iro no hane o oikakeyou (Let's chase the rainbow colored wings)**

 **Yume o koe ni dasu koto no taisetsu-sa wa (The importance of voicing out my dreams)**

 **Kimi ga oshiete kuretanda (That's what you've taught me)**

 **Mita koto nai yatta koto nai o osorenai de (Don't be afraid of stuff you've never seen or done)**

 **Sā fyūchā hīrō hashirunda oikaze o ukete (Come on, future hero! Let's run with the winds at our backs)**

 **Sono yume wa itsu made mo wasurenaide (Never forget that dream)**

 **Sā ryukkusakku wa junbi OK ikanakucha (Come on, let's get our backpacks ready and go)**

 **Darenimo egakenai kimi no bōken da (This is your adventure and no one else's)**

 **Ippo fumidasou (Let's take a step forward)**

* * *

"Hello," Takeshi waved as he walked on over, "So… Tiki-chan's asleep right now. They asked me to host today's Explanation Corner, so here I am to host it. Today, actually, we're talking about Tiki-chan herself. Hopefully I can do a good job at this…"

The screen transitioned to show Tiki-chan's design on it, "Tiki-chan is my fairy companion who is there to help navigate me through the Rider Emblem Worlds. She said herself that, due to the alterations caused by the damage, I'd need somebody to help guide me in the details of these new worlds."

A nearby monitor then showed a picture of Yui from Sword Art Online and the version of Tiki in Tokyo Mirage Sessions.

"Her design was inspired by the outfit of Yui, specifically from the second arc, from Sword Art Online. Her head is based on the version of Tiki that's in Tokyo Mirage Sessions for the Wii U. ...why exactly she has that Tiki's design is a bit odd from the story perspective, and even got mentioned to be odd in Hero Chibi once, but the writer says there'll be a reason," Takeshi continued to explain before the monitor showed an image of Tiki-chan alongside some lines that pointed to young Tiki, Mirage Tiki, and Adult Tiki, "And she also has some memories of the other three Tikis… for some reason. Even she doesn't seem to know why."

The monitor once more changed to show Tiki-chan's Treat-Giving Day costume, "She decided to dress as the Dark Magician Girl, or Black Magician Girl for those who prefer the original name, for… some reason. Not totally sure why, but whatever. Her costume, so not complaining."

Takeshi then gave a small smile as he looked towards the camera, "As for what I think about Tiki-chan? Well… she's amazing. Throughout the fourteen chapters, two specials, and several months I've been with her, Tiki-chan has been one of the best partners I could ask for. Sure, there are times she can be difficult to work with, and at times, I've had a rough time handling her, but in the end, we both care for each-other, almost like brother and sister. We may not have known each other for so long, but I personally feel she's a close friend that I can always rely on. She's smart, kind, generous, funny in her own way, and very, VERY caring of others, whether it be me, or the many other Riders we come across in the Rider Emblem Worlds. Even if I don't make it back home to see my parents, brothers, or friends again, I can always trust that she will always be able to pull my butt out of the fire and I can safely say I'd be willing to do the same for her."

Some of the staff behind the cameras gave a 'daww' at what Takeshi said.

"Well, I think that's enough. Happy Treat-Giving Day to the Fire Emblem worlds and Happy Halloween to the real one!"

* * *

Cutting it a little close with release date, so let's just get into some other behind the scenes stuff. As I mentioned at the start, I kind of got the idea from laying around in bed and just thinking a bit. I'm happy that I did have this idea and got to work on this.

Why exactly was it I decided to make Tiki-chan the focus? Honestly… I kind of wanted to get into her character. Something I kind of can't help but wonder about these sorts of fairy helpers is what exactly goes through their mind? They are helpers, yeah, but what do they think beyond being helpful? I kind of imagined that, since she's designated to help Takeshi, she wouldn't know what to do after everything is all said and done. So, that became a bit of something I decided to explore with this special. Her bond with Takeshi is important to her character, given how he's her only friend, and I think that their bond is really cute.

Why exactly did they dress the way they did? Just because I have gotten a bit into both series featured as their costumes. I did ask KKD if he wanted Takeshi to dress as either Kirito or Akira/Joker and he picked the latter. Kind of glad he did because it allowed me to do some more jokes and references. My favorite being a nod to the fact Tiki is also voiced by Ikue Ohtani, like Morgana from Persona 5. As for that All-Out Attack Final Attack Ride Card? We might see it in the future. I haven't decided yet.

Myrrh being referenced is in nod to how she got a Halloween-themed variant in Fire Emblem Heroes. On an unrelated note, I didn't actually know Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones even existed until that announcement. Whoops…

The references to Zi-O are there because that's what is currently airing. I wanted to fit in nods to Zi-O know that we know a bit about it and, in fact, there will be a nod to Zi-O in the main story at some point. As for the cast popping up in Heroic Tales: Kamen Rider Marth? ...I haven't decided yet. Need to think about it a bit.

Finally, Our Adventure from the Sun and Moon anime. ...yeah, that song isn't called 'Future Hero' for some odd reason. Anyway, I really love the song. Not sure if it beats out Alola! as my favorite Sun and Moon Japanese theme, but it's really close. Not that anything can dethrone "High Touch". I love that song.

While this special is non-canon, some elements will get transferred into the main story. Namely Tiki-chan's worries and the fact that a not-Halloween exists in the Fire Emblem world. As for Tiki-chan's magics? ...probably not. We'll see, but it's unlikely.

As for a favorite part? I really liked the closing bit of interaction between Takeshi and Tiki-chan. It's cute.

Well, Happy Halloween everyone. I got some other stuff to do, so I hope you all had a good time here.

Just Live More.


End file.
